Nuit noire à Halloween
by gourmandizzz
Summary: Une fête le soir d'Halloween, un brun un peu trop possessif et jaloux, un blond qui en profite pour le manipuler. OS. UA. Lemon SasuNaru.


Type de chapitre : Oneshot UA

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto... malheureusement.

**Note 1 :** dans ma fic, il n'y aura aucun titre de chanson, c'est fait exprès, mettez les chansons que vous trouverez les plus adaptées ^^.

**Note 2 :** les noms des lieux seront relativement, pour ne pas dire vraiment, les mêmes que dans le manga, la seule chose qui change c'est le contexte : Konoha n'est pas un village ninja dans ma fic mais une ville avec un lycée.

**Note 3 :** euh c'est mon premier lemon à moi, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait...

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit Noire à Halloween.<strong>

La fête battait son plein, la musique résonnait, tantôt au rythme harmonieux, tantôt au rythme pulsant et saccadé. L'air entraînant que diffusait les baffles faisait bouger sa tête en rythme tandis que Sasuke restait parfaitement indifférent et neutre à ses côtés.

Ils étaient à une fête, organisée par une de leur connaissance, sans aucunes raisons particulières alors que dans une semaine c'était le 31 Octobre.

Le soir de Halloween.

Une fête d'une ampleur étonnante allait être organisée ce soir-là, reclassant celle-ci au rang de vulgaire boom. Il fallait savoir que Sakura et Ino avaient réussi à avoir la salle des fêtes de la ville de Konoha. Elles s'y étaient prise un mois et demi à l'avance pour avoir cette salle et pour s'assurer que tous ceux de leur groupe serait là.

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs n'était présent à cette fête que parce qu'il avait été obligé de venir par le blond. Ino et Sakura avaient donc coincées Naruto pour qu'il s'en charge, lui promettant une lente et longue agonie s'il échouait dans sa tâche. Ce soir, c'était sa dernière chance.

Le blond avait commencé son attaque dès le début de la soirée. Ce qui expliquait l'humeur renfrogné de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas de chance, c'était sans aucun doute un coup monté contre lui. Mais Naruto n'était pas du genre a abandonné et ça, le brun le savait.

C'était pour ça qu'il était sur ses gardes.

xXx-oOo-xXx

A la fin de la soirée, rentré chez lui, Sasuke se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé à dire qu'il serait présent à cette fête d'Halloween, costumé. Pourquoi avait-il déclaré ça déjà ? Il ne voulait pas aller à cette fête, d'abord et avant tout parce que c'était une fête costumée.

Se déguiser, c'était hors de question, il avait sa fierté d'Uchiha quand même !

Mais il avait promis donc il n'avait pas le choix. Ne pas tenir sa promesse, c'était bafouer son honneur.

Fierté ou honneur. Quel choix difficile pour un Uchiha. Mettre sa fierté de côté pour préserver son honneur ou oublier son honneur pour garder sa fierté.

Une phrase, prononcée plus tôt par Naruto lui revint en mémoire. Il allait lui montrer à ce baka. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça !

[Flashback]

Naruto s'était assis à côté de lui, peu de temps après leur arrivée. Lui, était partis s'asseoir dès le début. Après tout, il n'était pas là de son plein grès : Naruto l'avait trainé avec lui sous prétexte d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour ne pas être seul. Naruto ? Seul ? C'était le mec le plus sociable qu'il ait jamais vu, en deux secondes quasiment il était capable de se faire un nouvel ami. Ils étaient restés cinq minutes côte à côte, sans parler, ce qui chez Naruto équivalait à un vrai miracle. Le plus étonnant c'était qu'il semblait réfléchir, du jamais vu chez le blond et qu'il semblait mal-à-l'aise.

« Ne, dobe, pourquoi tu ne danses pas ? »

Naruto se tourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois et répondit d'un air taquin, une touche d'amusement dans la voix :

« Ça te plait de me voir danser, hein ? Avoue ! »

A sa grande honte, ses joues avaient prise une légère teinte rosée à cause du ton chaud et séducteur qu'avait pris le blond.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, usuratonkachi, à m'extasier sur tout ce qui fait un mouvement coordonné ! »

L'insulte, bien qu'amicale et bon enfant (c'était une sorte de jeu entre eux) avait été dite sur un ton suffisamment hautain pour que le blond boude. L'insulté gonfla ses joues en tournant d'un coup sec la tête pour regarder à nouveau ceux qui dansaient sur la piste aménagée à cet effet et croisa les bras sur son torse, adoptant son fameux air boudeur tout à fait adorable.

Un micro sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Sasuke – Naruto pouvait vraiment prendre un attitude enfantine parfois – qui disparut cependant bien vite pour laisser sur son visage un air neutre et parfaitement impénétrable. Il n'avait jamais montré ses émotions en public, ça ne serait certainement pas maintenant qu'il commencerait. La seule chose que l'on pouvait voir apparaître sur son visage en public, outre son air froid ordinaire, était une expression de mépris, un rictus moqueur et un regard hautain. En somme, rien de bien agréable.

Quelques autres minutes de silence étaient passées, durant lesquelles ils observèrent tous les deux les quelques danseurs sur la piste de danse. Naruto avait commencé à lui jeter des regards en coin depuis un petit moment déjà et Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il avait.

Depuis quelques temps, le blond réfléchissait sérieusement à la manière dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour faire en sorte que le brun vienne à la fête d'Halloween organisée par Sakura et Ino. L'absence de réponse le laissait assez agité et embarrassé. Sasuke était son meilleur ami ainsi que l'homme qu'il aimait et avec qui il sortait mais impossible de lui demander directement de venir à la fête, il tenait un minimum à la vie. Ne pas trouver de réponse à un question aussi simple l'énervait.

Ne supportant plus ce silence alors qu'il était de nature bruyante et joyeuse, assez exubérante et extraverti, il entama la conversation :

« C'est de la bonne musique. »

Sasuke regarda le blond, semblant tenter de lire en lui la raison de ce silence et de ce manque de motivation.

« Si tu ne voulais pas venir, dobe, il fallait pas y aller et m'obliger à venir ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto eut une illumination, toute leur histoire était basée sur une rivalité étonnement forte qui était toujours présente entre eux même aujourd'hui. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire pour que le brun accepte d'aller à la fête de Halloween c'était le provoquer suffisamment pour qu'il ''relève le défi''.

C'était presque dans la poche ! Maintenant qu'il savait quoi faire, il lui suffisait de mettre son plan à exécution.

Un Uchiha peut se montrer extrêmement jaloux et possessif lorsque que l'on regarde de trop prêt ou que l'on s'approche trop de ce qui lui appartient. Ils étaient en couple depuis maintenant un an et avaient des rapports sexuels assez réguliers. Il savait donc comment provoquer Sasuke, tout comme il savait de quelle manière l'allumer. Allier les deux c'était le succès garanti.

Avec un sourire taquin, Naruto se leva et se dirigea, après un regard vers son brun, en direction de la piste de danse. Il se joignit aux danseurs déjà présent après un clin d'œil vers Sakura pour lui signifier qu'il avait les choses bien en main.

Toute la bande était réunie, encore une fois dans un fête avant celle de Halloween qui promettait d'être particulièrement intéressante. Gaara avait été trainé de force par sa sœur Temari, de même que Kankuro qui n'avait pas eu le choix non plus. Hinata était là de son plein grès accompagnée de Kiba, son petit ami. Shikamaru, lui, était endormi sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, le haut de sa tête appuyée contre le mur, à croire qu'il n'entendait pas le bruit de la musique ou celui des conversations somme toute bruyante emplissant la pièce. Choji quand à lui, était debout devant une des tables qui servait de buffet, en train de s'empiffrer de chips et autres biscuits apéritifs. Les autres étaient dispersés dans le salon de cette immense maison, à danser ou à parler.

La chanson changea au moment où Naruto arrivait au milieu des danseurs, restant néanmoins bien en vue de Sasuke. Il sourit, amusé que l'air soit en accord avec son idée pour convaincre le brun. Il fallait croire que tout était fait de manière à l'aider dans sa mission.

Sur le rythme relativement lent de ce début de chanson, il ferma les yeux et commença à se déhancher, bougeant lentement ses hanches de façon presque hypnotique. Son mouvement se faisant de plus en plus marqué au fur et à mesure que le rythme accéléré.

Il rouvrit ses perles azures à moitié et tourna son regard vers le brun lorsque ses hanches se firent plus provocatrices. Ses bras se levèrent lentement au-dessus de sa tête, poings fermés dans un signe de soumissions. Tout aussi lentement, il tourna la tête vers la droite en refermant les yeux avec un lenteur languissante.

Sasuke le regardait de sa place assise, ou plutôt il le dévorait des yeux. Il vit également que l'attitude quelque peu osée de son amant avait attiré l'attention des autres danseurs sur lui.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent considérablement lorsqu'il vit un brun se coller à _son_ blond. Il regarda Naruto ouvrir les yeux dans un mouvement lent pour les refermer presque aussitôt. Ses bras redescendirent mais pour s'accrocher à la nuque de l'homme qui se collait à son dos.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le baka blond se baisser vers l'avant, ses fesses étant ainsi collées contre le bassin de l'autre homme. Avec l'envie de tuer et son amant et l'autre abruti qui le collait, il vit Naruto se redresser quelques secondes plus tard en donnant un coup de rein vers l'arrière.

Le blond remit un de ses bras sur la nuque du brun alors que l'homme derrière lui attraper ses hanches. Il commença alors à s'accroupir, ouvrant les yeux pour voir un Sasuke jaloux, à deux doigts de se lever pour venir remettre les choses à leur place.

L'Uchiha se leva lorsqu'il vit Naruto se tourner vers l'autre homme. Il était hors de question qu'il reste là, à regarder son amant allumer un autre sous ses yeux, quand même ! Le blond était à lui et à personne d'autre, point.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il venait de tomber droit dans le piège tendu par son petit ami.

Il se dirigea droit vers eux et attrapa le bras du blond pour le tirer vers un coin dégagé que la lumière éclairait faiblement, sous le « Hé ! » de l'autre brun.

Arrivé à cet endroit, Sasuke fit un ample mouvement du poignet, de manière à ce que son amant passe devant lui tout en se retournant pour lui faire face et le plaqua contre le mur. La lueur taquine dans les yeux bleu de Naruto lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Voyons Sasuke, ça ne se voyait pas ? Je dansais. »

« En allumant les trois quart des mecs sur la piste ? Drôle de façon de danser... ! »

Naruto eut un sourire, le brun était vraiment prévisible en fait, dans certaines circonstances en tout cas.

« Jaloux ? »

« Tss. »

La discussion sembla close, encore une fois Sasuke avait éludé la question grâce à un onomatopée. Mais pour une fois, cette réaction, au lieu de l'agacer, allait lui servir.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'embêtes... » Le brun plissa les yeux, « Tu vas faire comment le soir de Halloween, hein ? Parce que t'as dit que tu venais pas, donc quelque soit la personne avec qui je danse et ma façon de danser, t'en sauras rien ! »

Naruto accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire triomphant et d'un regard que l'on pourrait qualifier de hautain.

Sasuke n'avait pas pensé à ça, il était vrai que le blond avait une personnalité exubérante, que sa bonne humeur était communicative et qu'il ne restait pas en place. Il préférait bouger. C'était donc forcé avec les mecs que Ino et Sakura avaient invités à leur soirée qu'il y en aurait un autre – si ce n'était pas le même – pour allumer ou être allumer, de manière totalement 'involontaire', par Naruto. Hmm, il pourrait peut-être l'enfermer dans l'immense manoir Uchiha ?

Le dit blond suivait les réflexions de son petit ami par son regard. Lorsqu'il le vit plisser les yeux, calculateur, il en déduisit que c'était mauvais pour lui de laisser le brun continuer de penser. Il fallait donc le distraire, et donc passer à la phase deux de son plan sans tarder. Phase deux autrement appelée : phase provocation, puisque la phase allumage était terminée.

« Et puis, de toute façon, si tu veux pas aller à cette fête, je suis sûr que c'est parce que tu sais pas comment te déguiser ou parce que tu vas te ridiculiser ! »

Le regard de Naruto était rempli de défi et bien sûr, Sasuke s'y trouva pris au piège. C'était plus fort que lui, dès que Naruto avait ces yeux-là, il devait lui prouver qu'il lui était supérieur, égo Uchiha oblige. E fut donc sans réfléchir qu'il dit aller à cette fête.

Et ce fut, longtemps après être rentré chez lui, que le sourire triomphant qu'avait alors affiché le blond lui fit penser que c'était sans doute un coup monté.

[Fin du Flashback]

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle des fêtes 'Hokage' de Konoha, aucune des têtes présente ne lui rappela quelque chose.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, poussa un soupir quasiment inaudible avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et avança dans cette foule de monstre et autre déguisement tous plus réussi les uns que les autres.

Il alla s'appuyer contre un mur dans un coin où il n'y avait pas grand monde et du regard, fit le tour de la salle. Il n'y avait vraiment pas la tête blonde qu'il cherchait, en revanche, une touffe de cheveux rose se dirigea vers lui en courant.

« Tu es venu Sasuke, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « je ne pensais pas que tu changerais d'avis ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle n'avait pas tenté de tuer Naruto pour qu'il fasse en sorte que lui vienne à cette fête stupide...

Il détailla Sakura, elle portait une chemise noire avec une ligne blanche assez conséquente qui le traverser sur toute sa longueur, deux lignes du même noir que la chemise s'entrecroisaient en trois points sur cette ligne. Un ruban rouge attachait le col, et par dessus une veste noire aux bordures blanches également et aux manches trois quart. Une jupe à volant de couleur identique au gilet ainsi que des collants de couleurs dépareillés complétaient la tenue. La jambe droite du collant était blanche rayée noir tandis que la gauche était rouge rayée noir. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en deux couettes grâce à deux rubans rouge et un chapeau charlotte noir était posé sur sa tête.

« Ton déguisement est trop réussi Sasuke-kun, j'adore ! »

Cette fois-ci, la réplique venait d'une blonde. Ino était vêtu d'une robe mauve décolletée avec un 'col' attaché par une tête de mort. Ses cheveux bond, toujours attachés en queue haute étaient recouvert pas un chapeau pointu aux bords inégaux autour duquel un ruban rouge agrémenté de trois autres tête de mort. Une petite étoile était dessinée au crayon noir au-dessous de son œil gauche, l'autre étant caché par sa mèche de cheveux et par l'un des bords du chapeau. Ses ongles étaient également vernis en noir. En somme, elle était déguisée en sorcière.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un « hm » à peine marqué alors que Sasuke continuait de sonder la salle du regard.

Et malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il y mettait, ne prêtant pas attention à elles, ne répondant pas à ce qu'elles disaient ou uniquement par des grognement de mauvaise grâce, elles restèrent à ses côtés.

xXx-oOo-xXx

D'autres étaient arrivés, mais toujours pas son amant, serait-il possible qu'il ne vienne pas finalement ? Non, pas alors qu'il lui avait lancé un défi... Sasuke commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître extérieurement.

Les costumes des ces autres amis étaient vraiment réussi, en même temps, pour Sakura et Ino qui étaient les 'hôtes' de cette soirée, c'était normal mais même Shikamaru était déguisé, ce qui était vraiment étonnant pour le flemmard et qui pouvait clairement être considéré comme un exploit de sa part. Il était tout de blanc vêtu, une cape également blanche posée sur ses épaules et un teint blanc allant parfois jusqu'au jaune sur son visage et ses mains. La seule chose qui dénotait dans son costume étant son habituel queue au sommet de son crâne qui formait comme un palmier sur se tête. Choji, toujours occupé à manger, avait choisi un déguisement sans masque également. Un pantacourt vert délavé semblant rapiécé avec un bout de tissu d'un vert plus clair et noirci sur la jambe gauche à partir de la cuisse, le bas du pantalon était élimé, comme s'il avait était déchiré. Un pull à col haut d'un orange pastel était recouvert d'une veste d'un jaune orangé clair lui arrivant au milieu des côtés, ouvert et couvert de tâches noires, cachant le haut des bretelles qui maintenaient le pantalon sur ses hanches. Sur la tête, un chapeau en forme de boulon qui semblait lui rentrer à l'intérieur du crâne.

Hinata arriva en compagnie de son petit-ami, de son cousin et de Tenten. Neji semblait surveiller étroitement le comportement de Kiba envers sa cousine sous le regard exaspéré de Tente. Quand il s'y mettait, il devenait franchement trop protecteur !

Kiba se rapprocha de sa petite amie, son costume était assez simple, le brun était recouvert de bandelettes jaunies, de sa tête à ses pieds. Ses yeux entouré de khôl noir ressortaient étrangement. Hinata quand à elle, portait un costume de servante, une robe noir avec un tablier blanc en forme de cœur, son teint plus pâle que d'habitude grâce à un fond de teint clair laissait ressortir ses yeux blanc sans pupilles mis en valeur par le crayon noir qu'elle avait mis autour de ses yeux. Un ruban sombre entourait son cou dont le nœud laissait apparaître une tête de mort. Tenten portait une robe rouge bustier qui moulait sa poitrine pour s'élargir au niveau de sa taille et donnait plus de volume, deux ailes de chauve-souris rouge également étaient accrochées dans son dos et une fine queue noire terminé en pointe de flèche sortait de sous sa robe. On ne voyait du déguisement de Neji que sa longue cape noire qui recouvrait son corps et dont le col caché le bas de son visage. Deux chauve-souris rouge apparaissaient sur le tissu ainsi qu'une toile d'araignée blanche. Il tenait à la main un long bâton, noir également, qui se terminait en spiral et qui soutenait une sorte de petit lampion.

xXx-oOo-xXx

« Allez, Allez ! Dépêches-toi Gaara, on va arriver après tout le monde ! »

« Et ? » Le roux s'était tourné vers lui avec un air ennuyait.

Le blond se contenta donc de soupirer et d'attraper la main de son ami pour le faire avancer plus vite.

xXx-oOo-xXx

Lee venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans sa tenue de lutin... verte. Très verte... Son déguisement était composé de soulier vert, d'un pantalon à la coupe droite vert, d'une chemise vert clair, d'une sorte de gilet plus foncé, d'un chapeau melon vert avec un ruban plus clair en faisant le tour et sur lequel un trèfle à quatre feuille était représenté, toujours en vert, ainsi qu'une cane noire à pommeau doré. Apparemment, il n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait trouvé un déguisement censé faire peur...

Il se dirigea, après un tour d'horizons, vers le groupe qui s'était rassemblé autour de Sasuke, groupe qui avait tenté par tous les moyens possibles de ne pas attirer son attention. Attendez, un lutin quand même ! Il y avait une limite à la Gaï-attitude, non ?

xXx-oOo-xXx

Il lâcha un soupir, Gaara ne voulait pas avancer plus vite. Il se décida donc à utiliser son arme secrète : il se tourna vers le roux, les yeux brillant et suppliant, les lèvres tremblantes et un air trop mignon sur le visage. Le Puppy eyes no jutsu. Après tout, son père l'utilisait pour faire céder sa mère lorsqu'elle lui refusait quelque chose ou qu'elle était en colère ; et sa mère l'utilisait pour avoir accès à la carte de crédit de son mari. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne fonctionne pas !

Gaara se contenta d'un rictus amusé et de ralentir encore plus.

Il se détourna donc une nouvelle fois, des larmes coulant presque sur ses joues. Il espérait au moins qu'ils arriveraient avant la fin de la fête...

xXx-oOo-xXx

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les absent du moment. Il manquait Shino, Gaara et son petit-ami, Naruto. Temari et Kankuro étaient arrivés quelques instants plus tôt, expliquant que leur petit-frère n'arriverait pas en même temps qu'eux car il avait quelque chose à faire avant.

Temari portait un costume de lapin, avec une capuche sur laquelle étaient les oreilles. Le devant de son costume blanc était tâché de sang et une grosse corde coupée entourait son cou. Son visage était entièrement pâle, les seules touches de couleur étant ses lèvres noires et ses yeux verts entouraient de rouge. Kankuro, lui, portait un costume noir sur lequel était représenté en blanc des os.

Sasuke commençait un peu à se demander où était son blond, ce qu'il foutait et surtout avec qui ! Enfin, peut-être que Shino et Gaara étaient ensemble ou arriveraient séparément. Ses espoirs se cassèrent royalement la figure lorsque Shino débarque. Il portait des boots marron, sur lesquelles le bas d'un pantalon bleu foncé tombait, encerclé par deux ceintures grise pour maintenir le pantalon près de la jambe. Le haut du pantalon était livre de ceinture et semblait légèrement bouffant au niveau des cuisses. Un amas de ceinture s'entrecroisait sur la taille du brun et 'mangeait' un peu le bas de son t-shirt bleu clair moulant, l'une des ceintures passée d'ailleurs en travers de sa poitrine. Des gants marron couvraient ses mains dans l'une desquelles se tenait une épée. Une écharpe rouge lâchement attachée autour du cou recouvrait également le bas de son visage. Une aile noire dépassait de son dos. Shino avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil, ce qui donnait un rendu assez étrange.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'assombrirent, il n'avait jamais aimé la proximité de ces deux-là, il avait l'impression que Naruto et Gaara étaient plus proche que le blond et lui. Comme s'ils avaient vécu une situation similaire, quelque chose qui les rapprochés ou un truc du genre...

xXx-oOo-xXx

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle. _Pas trop tôt_ pensa Naruto. Après que Gaara ait ralenti l'allure exprès pour l'ennuyer, il s'était mis à bouder, amusant par la même occasion le roux encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sans pouvoir retenir sa bonne humeur davantage, il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans l'ambiance joyeuse et légèrement angoissante de la salle décorée par les soins de Ino et de Sakura.

« Wouah ! Sakura-chan et Ino se sont surpassées ! »

« En effet. » Naruto sursauta, Sai venait d'apparaitre derrière eux avec son fameux 'faux' sourire sur le visage. Gaara se contenta de le regarder avant de tourner la tête à nouveau, les yeux fixés sur autre chose, totalement désintéressé. Habillé de vêtement semblant anciens et déchirés, le teint de Sai semblait maladif et quelques fausses blessures apparaissaient ci et là avec du sang. Avec son air vide, il ressemblait vraiment à un zombi.

Les conversations s'étaient tu dans leur proximité immédiate, pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Il fallait dire qu'ils en jetaient Gaara et lui. En même temps, le roux, qui n'avait pas voulu se déguiser était allé chez le blond avant la fête pour qu'il n'ait pas à porter un déguisement ridicule. Et l'effet était vraiment bien. Le roux portait des chaussures cirées noires, un pantalon de costume également noir ainsi qu'une chemise rouge sang sous une veste noire. Le blond avait noirci ses mains, donnant une couleur entre le noir, le gris clair et le marron répandu jusqu'à ces poignets. Les trois quart de son visage était blanc ainsi que sa gorge, semblant retracer les os, le reste était gris foncé, faisant le tour des 'os'. Ses lèvres avaient été légèrement foncé et des 'fils' traçaient au crayon noir semblaient coudre la bouche. Un haut de forme noir ornait d'une tête de mort et d'un os complétait la tenue.

En s'avançant, il repéra leur groupe d'ami, rassemblait autour de Sasuke. Il y avait de tout, personne n'avait un déguisement similaire et franchement, ils se distinguaient des autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Lorsqu'il vit le déguisement de Sasuke, son souffle s'accéléra, son cœur manqua un battement pour se remettre à cogner à vive allure dans sa poitrine et sa gorge devint sèche. Bordel, Sasuke était vraiment canon comme ça !

Le brun portait des bottes courtes noires, sanglée par un lien gris au niveau de la cheville, son pantalon, noir également, s'arrêté juste au dessous du genou et était caché en partit par une tunique rouge à motif de rose noir, fendu sur les côté quasiment jusqu'en haut des côtes. Le tissu de la tunique laissait les épaules libres avant de reprendre un peu plus bas pour s'arrêter à peine quelques centimètres après. Ses bras étaient couvert de bandelettes jusqu'à ses poignets. Le col de sa tunique frôlait le bas de sa mâchoire mais laissait la gorge entièrement découverte. Des lentilles rouges avaient remplacés la noirceur de ses yeux et des crocs de vampire dépassaient d'entre ses lèvres.

En déglutissant, il s'approcha accompagné de Gaara et de Sai vers leur groupe.

xXx-oOo-xXx

« Vous êtes tous là déjà ! » La voix joyeuse de Naruto résonna malgré la musique.

Sasuke se tourna vers son petit ami avec soulagement, enfin il était arrivé. Il se figea et s'il n'avait pas été un Uchiha, son visage aurait montré sa surprise et le fait que ce déguisement lui plaisait fortement. Le blond portait des bottes arrivant à mi-mollet, avec des sangles rouge autour de la cheville et passant dessous. Un pantalon gris-noir arrivant au-dessous du genou, un triangle violet des hanches au haut des cuisses. Une grosse ceinture violette également autour de la taille avec deux ceintures fines noire au-dessus et au-dessous. Un t-shirt de la même couleur que le pantalon et fendu jusqu'au nombril, disparaissant sous l'amas de ceinture, dévoilait un autre t-shirt, violet tirant sur le rouge, en dessous. Une sorte de manteau violet ne couvrant que le haut de la poitrine et dont le bas du col en V arrivait aux clavicules et dont le haut du col montait, à l'arrière à peu près jusqu'au milieu de la tête. Le manteau continuait à descendre sur ses flancs et dans son dos jusqu'au bas de son pantalon. Une chaine en argent avec de gros maillon entourait le col du manteau qui était 'fermé' par un shuriken. Une fausse cicatrice partait d'à côté de son œil gauche, traversait l'arrête de son nez et se terminait au bas de la joue du côté droit de son visage. Ses yeux couleur ciel, entourés d'un trait de khôl, ressortaient sur son visage et de petits crocs dépassait de sa lèvre supérieur.

Naruto était tout simplement bandant.

xXx-oOo-xXx

La fête était déjà bien avancé et Sasuke en avait plus que marre, son blond ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui, ou plutôt tentait d'en donner l'impression puisqu'il avait déjà noté les quelques regards qu'il lui avait lancé, et dansait avec Kiba depuis un moment déjà. Alors, oui, le brun était casé, main NON, il n'avait pas à coller sa dobe d'aussi près ! Mais il était hors de question qu'il aille sur la piste de danse parce qu'il savait très bien que son blond l'embarquerait ensuite pour danser et ça jamais ! JAMAIS ! Il était venu et c'était déjà assez pour sa fierté de devoir s'afficher ainsi alors non, il n'irait pas danser.

Naruto regardait de temps en temps Sasuke qui faisait tapisserie dans un coin de la salle, appuyé contre un mur d'une manière nonchalante. Sa position s'était tendu peu de temps après que Kiba soit venu le rejoindre pour danser mais le brun ne faisait pas mine de vouloir venir danser ou d'éjecter son ami, chose qui aurait été plus probable. Alors le blond se rapprocha davantage du brun avant d'apercevoir le même gars avec lequel il avait dansé la semaine précédente. Avec un sourire carnassier, il abandonna Kiba pour se diriger vers l'autre brun, voyant du coin de l'œil Sasuke se raidir davantage.

Il arrivait près de son nouveau partenaire de danse lorsqu'il fut brusquement intercepté par son brun qui avait foncé sur lui – avec classe quand même, fierté Uchiha oblige – et l'avait entraîné plus loin, et l'avait collé à lui. Un regard plus que noir fit frisonner le blond et il entreprit de se faire 'pardonner'. Il commença à onduler du bassin contre celui de Sasuke, ses hanches bougeant en rythme avec la musique. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Naruto ne se retourne pour coller son dos contre le torse du brun. Il frotta quelques instants ses fesses contre le bassin du brun qui se mordit la lèvres inférieur avant de donner un léger coup de rein vers l'avant.

Sasuke ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre que le corps chaud de son blond contre le sien et leur mouvement devinrent plus sensuels. Les yeux mi-clos, il vit Naruto tourner la tête vers lui et quémander un baiser qu'il lui offrit. D'abord simple frôlement des lèvres, le baiser dégénéra bien vite lorsque la langue du blond vint frôler la lèvre inférieur du brun qui entrouvrit la bouche, lui laissant le passage. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, celle du blond jouant avec l'appendice du brun, donnant de petits à-coups alors que l'Uchiha voulait plus de contact. Il finit par attirer la langue du blond dans sa bouche et la suçota doucement, entendant le gémissement sourd de Naruto.

Le baiser prit fin quelques instants plus tard et ils rouvrirent les yeux lentement. Les yeux brillant de désir du blond manquèrent de lui faire pousser un grognement d'envie. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, un désir explosif, il suffisait de peu pour allumer la mèche, un baiser comme celui-là par exemple.

Sasuke attira son petit ami derrière lui, direction son manoir. Son frère était à un fête et ses parents en voyage d'affaire, ils ne seraient donc pas dérangé là-bas. Le chemin leur sembla long malgré le pas rapide qu'ils avaient pris des la sortie de la salle des fêtes. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte du manoir Uchiha, le brun daigna relâcher sa prise sur le bras d'un Naruto ayant le souffle court.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre du brun après avoir enlevé leurs chaussures, se débarrassant rapidement de leurs crocs. Sasuke plaqua son blond contre la porte après l'avoir refermé sur eux. Leurs bouche à nouveau l'une contre l'autre, gourmandes et quémandeuses, ils commencèrent à enlever leurs costume. Trop de couche, trop de tissu, trop de temps perdu, un peu trop de trop. Le brun manquant de déchirer son manteau, Naruto daigna cesser de déshabiller le brun et de lui venir en aide avant de poser une nouvelle fois les mains sur son amant et de faire passer par dessus sa tête sa tunique, les obligeant à arrêter leur baiser, dévoilant un t-shirt noir qui fit grogner d'impatience le blond.

Les mains de Sasuke se débattaient avec les ceintures du blond, les détachant l'une après l'autre, les laissant tomber par terre, souriant en entendant l'autre grogner. Ses doigts remontèrent pour prendre le dessous du haut de Naruto et ôta en même temps les deux t-shirt qu'il portait. Le blond avait déjà retiré son haut noir et défaisait le bouton de son pantalon. Leurs bouches se reprirent, leur mouvement se faisant plus impatient.

Les pantalons tombèrent par terre à leurs pieds et le brun entama un mouvement de va et viens contre le blond. Son caleçon était tendu et mouillé au niveau de son érection et il sentait celle de son amant contre la sienne à chaque coup de rein. Naruto détacha leurs lèvres pour gémir de plaisir mais aussi de désir. Il avait envie de lui, maintenant, pas plus tard !

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la peau ivoire jusqu'à accrocher le boxer qu'il baissa rapidement. La verge du brun, libérée du tissu se dressa et le blond l'entoura d'une main avant de le branler doucement. Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement d'envie alors que la chaleur au creux de ses reins s'intensifier. Il voulait prendre Naruto, tout de suite. Le boxer du blond fut retirer rapidement et il emmena son amant jusqu'à son lit.

L'Uzumaki se sentit basculer en arrière et atterrit sur les draps en soie noir du brun. Il écarta immédiatement les cuisses, espérant faire se dépêcher son amant. Sasuke ferma une seconde les yeux avant de grimper sur lit à son tour, dominant le blond et reprit ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser. Sa bouche glissa le long de sa mâchoire et se posa sur le cou doré qu'il entreprit de marquer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il lécha la peau devant lui avant de la mordiller, faisant s'arquer le blond. Après qu'un suçon soit apparu sur l'épiderme bronzé, le brun continua son chemin, laissant une trainée de salive jusqu'à un téton qu'il mordilla à son tour avant d'aller plus bas, sa main se tendant vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour l'ouvrir et chercher du lubrifiant.

Il ramena le tube vers lui et il allait le déboucher lorsque Naruto le repoussa, l'allongeant sur son lit. Le blond se plaça entre les cuisses du brun et se baissa jusqu'à l'érection pâle qu'il effleura de son souffle haletant. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche et frôla le gland d'où s'écoulait quelques gouttes de liquide séminal. Il titilla un moment la tête de l'érection avec sa langue sous le souffle hiératique du brun qui avait plongé une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de son amant, serrant et desserrant ses doigts et grognant d'impatience.

Naruto entrouvrit les lèvres et fit entrer la verge dans sa bouche, tétant un instant le gland avant de l'enfourner plus profondément. Ses doigts partirent jouer avec les bourses de Sasuke qui gémit et se décida à agir. Retirant sa main des cheveux du blond et se redressant de manière à avoir son amant dans son champs de vison, il déboucha le tube de lubrifiant et en versa généreusement sur ses doigts.

Après les avoir bien recouvert du liquide froid, il dirigea sa main vers les fesses du blond, effleurant d'un doigt l'anus de son amant qui gémit autour de son sexe, le faisant frissonner. Se concentrant sur la préparation de Naruto plutôt que sur la fellation qu'il lui faisait, il ajouta un second doigts et commença un mouvement de ciseau pour écarter les parois intimes de son amant. Rajoutant un troisième doigt lorsqu'il sentit son blond se détendre et les mouvements de ses doigts se faire plus libre et plus facile. Le blond avait abandonné son érection pour pouvoir gémir tout son soul et se laissa rallonger sur le lit sans discuter. Les deux doigts de Sasuke avait entamé un mouvement de va et vient et il rajouta un troisième doigt, ralentissant un peu en sentant les muscles anaux du blond se crisper sous la douleur.

Naruto n'était plus que sensation, le plaisir qu'il ressentait à avoir les doigts du brun en lui, bougeant librement et tapant contre sa prostate était bon mais il savait que ce serait meilleur ensuite, lorsque Sasuke le pénètrerait. Il écarta davantage les cuisses et dans un gémissement rauque dit :

« Sas'ke, viens. »

Le souffle déjà désordonné du brun se fit plus marqué, il en avait envie aussi, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser son blond. Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, le blond émit un grognement et souffle :

« Maintenant ! »

L'ordre le fit frisonner et il fit sortir ses doigts de Naruto. Il enduisit rapidement sa verge de lubrifiant, la chaleur en lui devenant douloureuse et il se présenta à l'entrée du corps de son amant. Il apprécia un instant la sensation de son gland contre l'anneau de chair puis poussa pour rentrer dans son blond. Il s'arrêta en sentant son petit ami se crisper et retenir un gémissement de douleur mais Naruto en avait décidé autrement, il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du brun et le ramena vers lui, le faisant s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement, la douleur se mêlait au plaisir et il n'attendait plus que sentir Sasuke entièrement en lui. Continuant son mouvement, le brun entra plus profondément en lui. Une fois rendu à la garde, il laissa un temps d'adaptation au blond tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler sous le plaisir et l'effort qu'il faisait en s'empêchant de bouger dans le corps légèrement tendu de Naruto.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et encra son regard dans celui, noir, de son amant. Comprenant l'accord implicite, Sasuke entama un mouvement de va et viens lent, attendant qu'il s'habitue complétement à son intrusion. Lorsque sa prostate fut stimuler, le corps de Naruto s'arqua vers le haut, se collant contre celui du brun. Celui-ci accéléra alors son mouvement, tapant le plus possible dans cette boule de nerf.

L'odeur de la transpiration et du sexe se répandait dans la pièce, mêlé au bruit de la chair claquant contre la chair, aux respirations saccadées des deux jeunes hommes et à leurs gémissement.

« Plus... ah... plus... »

Sans parvenir à finir sa phrase, le corps du blond s'arqua davantage alors que Sasuke tapait une nouvelle fois sa prostate.

« Plus quoi ? »

La respiration haletante et rapides, le brun regardait son blond se tordre sous les draps et agripper les draps en soie comme si sa vie en dépendait, si fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient.

« Hm... plus... han.. fort... ah ah... plus vite... »

Naruto tentait de coller le plus possible son corps à celui, pâle, de son amant. Sasuke accéléra le rythme et donna plus d'ampleur à ses coups de reins, plus de force. Il allait toujours plus profond, cherchant à atteindre encore et encore la prostate de son amant pour lui donner toujours plus de plaisir.

Une main pâle s'enroula autour d'une érection bronzée, dégoulinant de pré-sperme et leurs lèvres se prirent une nouvelle fois, leur langue et leur salive se mélangeant dans un nouvel échange amoureux. Le brun calqua les mouvements de sa main sur ceux de son bassin et brisant leur échange buccale, Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière tout en jouissant, ses muscles se refermant sur son amant.

« Sasuke ! »

Le brun continua ses mouvements, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans son amant et mordit la chair bronzée du cou du blond en se sentant venir lui aussi. Il éjacula en son amant en de puissant coups de reins.

Sasuke se redressa, regarda longuement son amant avant de sortir du blond et de se coucher à ses côtés. Naruto n'était pas encore redescendu de son petit nuage de plaisir. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps bronzé et l'attira à lui. Parsemant le visage marqué par les trois petites cicatrices en forme de moustache de baiser papillon, il attendit tranquillement que le blond donne un singe de vie. Remarquant que son fond de teins, dissimulant auparavant lesdites moustaches s'était fait la malle et qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoins d'une douche.

Ce fut une profonde inspiration qui lui signala que Naruto était à nouveau avec lui. Il tourna son visage vers le blond et le vit avec un sourire immense, comme après chacun de leur rapport. Le blond se tourna dans ses bras et prit ses lèvres, leurs langues se mélangeant dans un baiser lent et paresseux.

Comme un bienheureux, le blond referma les yeux pour dormir mais la voix de Sasuke et surtout ce qu'il lui dit le fit grogner.

« T'endors pas tout de suite, dobe, d'abord il faut passer à la douche. »

« Je suis fatigué, Sas'ke, j'irais à la douche demain. »

Le brun leva un sourcil et éjecta son petit-ami du lit, lui signifiant par là que la douche c'était maintenant, pas plus tard. Après un nouveau grognement de la part du blond, ressemblant étrangement à un « Teme ! », il se leva lui-même et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, ratant le regard plus qu'intéressé de Naruto sur son corps.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau, la réglant comme il la préférée : tiède. Il entendit la porte de la cabine de douche se rouvrir et sentit un corps brulant se coller au sien. Quoi qu'on en dise, Naruto était insatiable.

« Je croyais que t'étais fatigué, crétin. »

Seul un sourire amusé lui répondit et il sentit les lèvres de Naruto dévorer les siennes.

**Fin...**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était mon tout premier lemon... sniff ^^'<br>Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Un petit conseil à me donner ?  
>Merci de m'avoir lue,<br>Gourmandizzz.


End file.
